Andy Curtis
by JayRenee
Summary: Andy Curtis, twin of Ponyboy Curtis, dreamer, lover, greaser, the only girl left in the Curtis family. This is the story of how she fell in love with Johnny Cade.
1. Chapter 1

A/N So, this is my first Outsiders fan fiction, if you could give constructive criticism, but not go too harsh, that would be awesome. Please review!

* * *

Chapter One

Andy POV

Andromeda Melanie Curtis.

That's my name; I'm named after a constellation. That's what you get when you have parents that were as creative as mine were. I even two brothers named Sodapop and Ponyboy, the only one of us who got a relatively normal name is my oldest brother Darryl, or Darry for short.

Darry is twenty and takes care of Soda, Pony and me after our parents died in a car accident about eight months ago. He works as a roofer, and in my opinion, works way too much.

Sodapop is six-teen soon to be seven-teen and a high school dropout. Don't think badly of him or anything though, he did it so he could work full time to help Darry take care of Pony and me. Soda works at the DX gas station with his best friend Steve Randle.

Ponyboy. My twin, he just turned fourteen along with me, and is always bragging about being ten minutes older than me. It really annoying, but because he's older, he always looks out for me and is there for me whenever I need him to be. Of course, he would probably do all that even if he wasn't my twin, and if was younger than me.

Well, now, that's enough of that. I've got to get out bed and do something to get the gang to be quiet, considering the racket they're making.

I finally got out of bed and got dressed in an old worn out light blue skirt and a white blouse. The gang always says if we had more money to get me nicer clothes, I would look just Soc girl. I went out into the hallway and ran smack into Two-Bit Matthews. Just my luck, too.

"Hey, everybody, look the little Soc of the greasers has finally awoken." He shouted. "Two-Bit, that don't even make sense." Soda shouted back. I rolled my eyes at both of them and went to the kitchen to get some breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** Here's chapter two! Oh, and thank you soooo much to alpalumbo98 for favoriting my story. You totally rock! Read and review please!

**Chapter Two**

When I went into the kitchen the only thing I wanted was a slice of chocolate cake and eggs for breakfast. But, of course, that would never work as long as the gang is around; meaning Steve was sitting at the table eating the last piece of chocolate cake. "Steeeeve! I was gonna eat that!" I whined. "Yeah, well, too bad. I got here first, which means I get the cake." He sneered at me. Steve has never liked me much, or Ponyboy for that matter. It seems like anyone else who wants to hang out with Soda, Steve doesn't like. Oh well, I've still got my best friend from school, Katie to keep me company.

Just then the phone rang, "I'll get it." Darry shouted. He came into the kitchen and answered the phone, "Hello, Yeah she's right here." I wonder who he's talking to. "It's for you Andy, it's Katie and she seems pretty excited about something." I took the phone from Darry. "Hey Katie, what's this I hear about you being excited?" I said. "You'll never believe this!" She squealed back, "Just tell me what it is!" "Ok, I got us a double date with two extremely good looking guys, they're even better looking than Sodapop!" she said in almost one breath. "A double date? And eewww, please don't refer to Soda as food looking when we're talking that's just gross, I mean he's my brother." Now the gang was paying attention to what I was saying, probably the double date thing.

"Oh whatever, look, our date is tonight at six. They're taking us out for dinner. They are picking us up at my place, so be here by three. We can have some girl time then get ready for our date." She said "Alright, fine," I said "I'll get Darry to give me a ride over." Then, as an afterthought, I added "How old did you say these guys are?" Katie likes to date older guys sometimes, so I was a little bit worried. The gang was_ really _paying attention now, and Darry didn't exactly look happy. "Well," she answered slowly," my guy is sixteen and your guy is fifteen." Fifteen isn't too bad, that's only a year older than me. "Alright," I replied,"I gotta go; the gang looks very interested in our conversation." "Oooo, good luck with them." She said sympathetically. She knows how over protective my brothers get, and the gang along with them.

"So, what's this I hear about a double date?" Darry asked, and boy did he not look happy. I guess he's just worried about me dating. "Well," I started slowly,"Katie set up a double date for her and me."

"Oh yeah, and how old are these guys?" Dallas Winston asked. He knew Katie liked older boys, and you could tell by the look in his eyes that he didn't approve of me going on a date with an older boy. "Fifteen." I replied. "Both of them?" he asked. "Yes." I said nervously, he could usually tell when I was lying. I glanced at Ponyboy, who had his eyes narrowed at me, he could tell when I was lying no matter what, and I could always tell when he was lying as well. "Alright, fine." Dally said, but his and Ponyboy's eyes stayed narrowed at me. I turned to Darry, "I'm going to need a ride to Katie's house. I have to be there by three." "Alright," he said, "we'll leave at two thirty. It takes about half an hour to drive there, so we should be there by three." "Thanks Darry!" I said, and then ran into my room to kill the time with reading. I did not want to be near the gang right now. I picked up Gone with the Wind, a book Pony has always wanted to read, and started reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** Thank you sooo much to my reviewers, you guys are definitely awesome! Read and Review please! Reviews are the things that will make me update, which should be pretty easy since I just started spring break.

**Chapter Three**

By the time two thirty came I was actually a little bit excited for the double date. I heard Darry calling that it was time to go, so I got my shoes on and headed out to the living room. The gang was still there, then again, when aren't they at my house?

"Hope you have fun on your date." Dally said, though considering his eyes were narrowed and he looked pissed off, my guess is that he didn't mean a word of what he just said. Ponyboy came over and wrapped me in a hug, "Be careful." He whispered in my ear. "I will." I whispered back. When he let go I looked around the room to see everyone except Darry, Ponyboy, and Johnny glaring at me, even Soda was angry with me. I don't know why, I wonder if it was because the boy I was going on a date with was a year older than me of if they just weren't happy about me dating.

"Come on," Darry said, ushering me out the door and away from the gangs glares," we need to get going if you want to be at Katie's house on time." We got into his truck and started on our way to Katie's place. The car ride was spent in silence while I let my thoughts drift and Darry focused on driving. I thought back to the gang and who wasn't glaring at me when I left. Darry was just frowning, and still was, probably because he was worried. The same was with Pony; he was just worried about me going on a date. The one I was confused about was Johnny. When I looked at him he just looked sad, almost heartbroken. I wonder why.

My thoughts were cut short by Darry telling me were here. I got out of the truck and thanked Darry for the ride. He watched me until I got to the front door, then he drove away when he was sure I was okay.

Katie's house was fairly big, not as big as a Soc's, but bigger than mine. Then again, Katie was part of the middle class. I knocked on the door, and Katie answered, immediately dragging me into the house and up the stairs to her room. "Katie, slow down!" I laughed. "There's no time to slow down!" she shouted,"We have to find something for you to wear." "Why is it such a big deal what I wear?" I asked. "Well," she said, drawing the word out, "the two guys we're going out with just might be Socs." She finished sheepishly. "WHAT!" I shouted "The gang is going to kill me if they find out Katie!" I was starting to panic. The boys would never let me hear the end of it. They would be completely pissed at me, especially Dallas, and he's not exactly someone you want to make mad.

"So, just don't tell them." Katie said. "Katie, what if someone sees us and mentions it to one of the boys." I said exasperated. "Don't worry," she replied calmly, "we'll be on the Soc side of town, no one that knows your brothers of the gang will see us." "Oh fine." I finally gave in "Where are we going?" "To the drive-ins" Katie replied, "Now let's start getting ready."

We went through about fifteen different outfits before I found one I liked, then another ten before Katie found one she liked. I was wearing a light green blouse with a matching skirt that brought out the green in my hazel eyes, and Katie was wearing a dark blue dress that matched her ocean blue eyes. We then started on make-up. Neither of us wore that much, just a natural look. Katie decided to pull her blonde hair that reached her mid-back into a high ponytail. I opted to just leave my long waist length auburn hair down, using a light green head band that Katie had to keep my hair out of my face.

We had just finished getting ready when there was a knock at the door. Katie and I both looked at each other while Katie's mom answered the door before we got up and fast-walked down the stairs to the door. Katie and I said bye to her mom before walking out the door with our dates. The boy Katie was with was tall with brown hair and blue eyes, I had to admit, I saw why she liked him so much. My own date was a few inches taller than my 5'3'' frame with blonde hair and green eyes.

We got into the car and headed to the drive-ins. We all talked the entire way there. Both boys were friendly and very funny. We finally got to the drive-ins. We were seeing a romance movie, which made me kind of nervous, what if Byron, my date, wanted to kiss me, or go even further. I wasn't ready to go much further than kissing. Hopefully he understood that.

We were about twenty minutes into the movie and Katie and her date, Mark, were already making out. I felt Byron scoot closer and put his hand on my thigh, I was getting more and more nervous. He turned my head to face him and started kissing me, at first I kissed back, but then his hand started making its way up my shirt and I just wanted to stop. I pushed on his chest but he ignored me. I struggled a bit more and finally got free. "What's your problem?" Byron shouted as I got out of the car, Katie didn't even notice, she was too busy with Mark.

I just kept walking away while holding back tears until I got out of the drive-ins and started the long walk home. I let a few tears slip once I was away from the crowd near the drive-ins. I got home after a long walk to find the gang all still in the living room. They all glanced up looking confused when I walked through the door; I wasn't supposed to be home for about another hour. I didn't look at any of them, just walked straight to my room and shut the door. I sat on my bed and started to cry. I guess the boys could hear it because I could hear them all walking to my door. Someone knocked and I heard Pony's voice on the other side of the door, "Hey, Andy, you okay?" he asked I heard a muffled "ow" then "Of course she's not okay. Why would she be crying if she were okay?" that sounded like it was Dally. I gave a strangled laugh then got up and opened the door. They all looked concerned, mostly just my brothers. Only Dally didn't look concerned, he still had that cold mask on with a little bit of anger mixed in.

"Let me guess." Dally said in a cold voice, "it was your little date that got you this upset." I could feel my eyes getting watery again and I felt like if I talked I would start bawling, so I just nodded. This made them all angry. "What happened?" Johnny asked quietly. I replied with, "He-he w-w-wouldn't s-st-stop ki-kissing me then he-he p-pu-put h-his hand up m-my sh-shirt." I then broke down crying and was automatically pulled into a hug with all of my brothers. Dally, Two-Bit, Steve, and even Johnny just stood there seething with anger, then Two-Bit spoke up, "Don't you worry, Andy." He said "We'll get him back." The boys all nodded, and I knew they would get him back. I just hope none of them get hurt while doing so.

A/N I am officially a loser. This took me hours to write, but it's not like I had anything better to do. That's what makes me sad. Read and Review please!

Which way do you little readers want Johnny and Andy to get together I need help making this choice,

A) Johnny helps Andy get over what happened at the drive-ins

Or

B) Andy falls for another member of the gang who doesn't return her feelings, and Johnny gets jealous and tells her he likes her after he helps her get over the other gang member (if you choose this one, say which boy you want her to have feelings for)


	4. REALLY IMPORTANT AN

So, I have a problem. I can't choose how I want this story to go. I REALLY need some outside input. Choose what you want to happen:

A) Johnny helps Andy get over what happened at the drive-ins

Or

B) Andy falls for another member of the gang who doesn't return her feelings, and Johnny gets jealous and tells her he likes her after he helps her get over the other gang member (if you choose this one, say which boy you want her to have feelings for)

PLEASE CHOOSE ONE! I have NO idea which way I want the story to go. I REALLY, REALLY need help deciding! I might just stop the story if I can't choose, so sorry to any of you who actually liked this story.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N **So, it looks like a lot of you want Andy to have feelings for Steve. I have one thing I'm not sure about with that. Evie. I don't really want to have Andy get in between them because they are in fact a couple in my story, as are Sodapop and Sandy, since my story is before what happens in the book. Another thing, this story WILL NOT follow the book, just throwing out a warning there. Well, on to the story.

**Chapter Four**

After I calmed down I decided to just go to bed. I changed into my pajamas and had some warm milk to help me fall asleep. It took a while, but I eventually fell into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up the next morning, Sunday, still feeling a little bit sad. I changed into a light yellow worn out skirt and a white blouse. After that I walked out into the kitchen to find the entire gang sitting at the table glaring at the phone. None of them even noticed I came in until I spoke up. "What did the phone ever do to you all?" I asked. "It's been ringing since five thirty in the morning, and since we all ended up sleeping over last night, it woke us all up." Steve said sounding pretty ticked off. Then again I would too if I had been woken up at five thirty in the morning on the weekend.

"Hey, wait a minute." I said a little bit confused. The gang turned their attention to me, "Why didn't it wake me up?" I finned my thought. "Your room is farthest from the kitchen, and we all fell asleep in the living room, so that's why it woke Soda, Darry, and me up." Ponyboy said. "Oh" was all I had in response.

"Well who's been calling?" I asked. "Katie," Darry replied, "she kept asking for you, but you were asleep and I didn't want to wake you after what happened last night. I told her all of that, but she said that was why it was so important she talked to you." I sighed, "Darry it would have been fine if you woke me up. I actually wanted to talk to Katie about last night." I said. The phone rang just as I finished and the boys all groaned. I shook my head and smiled a bit and answered the phone.

"Hello" I said. "Andy!" Katie shouted, "I am so sorry about what happened last night. I had NO idea that Byron was like that! Oh God, Andromeda, I am so super sorry! I feel horrible. I promise I will NEVER set you up with a Soc EVER again!" I could hear the guilt in her voice and instantly forgave her for setting me up with Byron. It was obvious that she didn't know he would be like that. "Katie, calm down." I could tell she was close to crying by how heavy she was breathing. "I don't blame you for that guy being a total jerk, you didn't know." I said in a soothing voice, I really didn't want to deal with a guilty and upset Katie.

"I have to make it up to you!" she said, sounding a little bit calmer knowing I wasn't mad at her, "I know! We'll go shopping, my mom can take us. She'll be willing to after I told her what happened last night, leaving out Mark's age of course." I smiled at her little joke at the end, and at the idea of having a girl's day with Katie and her mom. "Let me ask Darry." I told her. I turned to Darry to find him already looking at me. I smiled at him and asked, "Can I go shopping with Katie today?" I saw the weary look on his face and added "Her mom is going to come if we go." "Alright," he said "you can go." "Thanks Darry!" I said to him before turning back to the phone. "I can go." I told Katie. "Yay!" she squealed, "My mom and I will pick you up in half an hour, so be ready!" I laughed at her enthusiasm; today was going to be tons of fun. "I will be." I said. Knowing Katie and her mom, I would be coming home with quite a few bags of new clothes.

**A/N** By the way guys, sorry I didn't really update. My dad has a ton of stuff he wants to do together, since it's just the two of us on break right now, we both like spending a lot of time together doing fun stuff to get out of the house. I guess I'm a bit of a Daddy's girl! ;)


End file.
